1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with coke ovens and, in particular, with coke oven charging hole covers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coke ovens are conventionally filled with coal in preparation for the coking process through a plurality of charging holes located on the battery top. The removable covers for these charging holes have generally consisted of a single cast iron plate which rests on the charging hole frame so as to form a gravity seal peripherally around the charging hole where the cover contacts the frame. It is found, however, that because these charging hole covers are frequently subjected to extreme temperatures that they may tend to warp so that the above mentioned seals do not always remain gas tight. Thus, after each time that a cover is placed over the charging hole, it may be necessary to manually overlay the edges of that cover with a sealant composition known as a mud so as to prevent the escape of pollutants. Since this mudding procedure is both laborious and time consuming, it is the object of the present invention to provide a coke oven charging hole cover which is effectively sealed so as to avoid the necessity for such a manual application of a sealant composition.